The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki Tome 1
by poupou02
Summary: First tome of 4.Naru/hina. it's the day of Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya for 3 year. The first year begin but who's that baby girl? Not good at sumary. Please r&r I'm open for advice on my english I'm French .
1. Friends speech, an emotionnal farewell

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line._

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki**_

**Tome 1: Training Begin!**

Chapter 1: Friends Speech, An Emotional Farewell.

It was the day after his battle against Sasuke at the Valley Of The End to bring him back to the village. Naruto was already heal due to the Kyuubi's healing ability and released from the hospital. He was on his way to Ichikaru Ramen shop for one last meal before leaving the village to train with the Toad Sage Sannin, Jiraiya, for 3 years.

As he finally entered the shop he saw all the members of the rookie 9 and Team Guy minus Sasuke. All bowed their head to him. Then they start speaking one after the other. Naruto stood there shock while the first member of the group talk.

-Thank you for almost giving your life for Sasuke. Don't worry Naruto, we don't hate you for failing. In a way we all failed to help Sasuke on the right path. Said Ino seriously.

-We, all members of the retrieval mission are proud to have surpass ourselves and survive. It's because of you, you push us to prove everyone wrong about us. We all want to surpass you and our limit. Declared Choji with a big smile on his face.

-It's really a drag to have failed this mission but at least we're still alive. While your going to train away, we all train here in Konoha. I may be lazy but that doesn't mean I don't care about my friends. I will get stronger so that this kind of situation never happen again. Take care my friend. Said lazily Shikamaru.

-I'll learn under Tsunade-sama to help you next time. Sasuke's actions open my eyes and make me realize that I didn't focus enough on being a strong ninja like all of you. I have a lot to learn before I reach your level. Said Sakura in a sad but determine voice.

**-The Flame Of Youth will never cease to grow within us, like yours will never disappear! You're our inspiration for what you've become in such short time!** Said Rock Lee loudly.

-He's right you know. Without you, many of us wouldn't be half of what we are now. We'll miss your determination. Said Tenten while shutting Lee's loud mouth.

-You showed me and many of us that we control our own path. You've already change part of the Hyuga clan, I'm very grateful and don't forget that sometime your eyes are better then mine. Said Neji in a serious and warm voice.

-But all of us except Hinata must not forget to apologize for thinking so low of you in the pass. You're of the strongest guy I know both physically and mentally, because you put aside all the trash that was thrown at you aside without breaking. Sorry men! Said Kiba while everyone except Hinata nod and apologize.

-You've changed my perception of you and the term of friendship, for that I'm thankful. Announced Shino in a monotone voice.

-You believed in me and help me do the same about myself, you also help my clan as you promise like Neji said. You're one of a kind Naruto-kun. I wish I could come with you but I promise you that I will not doubt my abilities or let others put me down. I'll become stronger in order to protect all that is precious to me. Again Thank you for your inspiration, take care. Don't push yourself too hard. Said Hinata without stuttering even once but still blushing a little.

Unlike the usual time, Naruto didn't have a big smile like he was going to talk like a big air head. His head bowed, tears were running down his cheeks and onto the floor.

-You don't know what it mean to me_(sniff)_, my friends, for you to say this_(sob)_. I wish you knew the other truth about me and my training_(sniff)_. Said Naruto while crying with happiness.

All were confused by his words. What could he be hiding that he couldn't tell them. Hinata only hesitate a moment before putting Naruto into a warm hug making them both blush. As he return the hug he smell her lavender scent. The others smile at this.

-You always seem to find a way to put me back on track Hinata. Thank you, without you I would've cowered from my match against Neji. You're a great girl. I know that you're as strong as I am and we both can become even more powerful. Said Naruto without letting her go.

The Daughter of the shop manager appeared behind the gang with a smile on her lips as she spot Naruto.

-Coming for one last meal Naruto ? Said Ayame playfully.

-Not the last just some before eating them in three years again! Said Teuchi in a hard voice.

-You got that right old men! I want 5 miso, 4 pork, 3 beef and 2 chicken flavoured ramen Please! Yell Naruto while taking Hinata's hand in his and dragging her on a sit next to him.

Outside Jiraiya, Iruka and Kakashi smiled at all the great speech from the next generation. After Naruto's command they entered the shop smiling at all of the ninjas.

-Yo! Put his command on my count. My treat! Said Kakashi happily

-Now that's a first! Kakashi are you feeling okay(Laugh). You seem quite ¨attached¨ to that girl, gaki(smirk). Nice pick by the way. Said Jiraiya with a pervert smile.

Naruto and Hinata blush madly a the implication but surprisingly the blond boy didn't let the white eyes girl go. Naruto did not know why he was feeling that way, but one think for sure is that he was comfortable so he didn't let go.

-I want to congratulate all of you for the way you cope with the invasion and the recent desertion of Sasuke. Also I thank you for being such good friends to Naruto. Like he said I can't tell you much about it, but as an orphan he wasn't living a good life before the academy. Even there, not all learned to trust and appreciate him for who he is really. Declared Iruka on an emotional tone.

-I think Naruto as such a good heart and spirit that it give him the ability to make friends easily. Add Hinata in a little voice due to her predicament.

Naruto blushed at such description of him. He bowed his head once again and thank her before he started to eat. Hinata was on the verge of fainting since Naruto didn't let her go once. She was red from head to toes.

As soon as he finish his last meal, Jiraiya inform him that it was time to leave before the night fall. All followed him until the reach the main gate of Konoha where Tsunade and many others that Naruto knew were there to see him off. Many villagers look at them in disgusts. Even the Hyuga clan Head Hiashi and Hinata's sister Hanabi were present.

-You were the first to see me as Konohamaru and not the 3rd grandson. I'll work hard to not become too far away in strength from you my rival. Moegi and Odon will also do the same! The Konohamaru ninja's squad will be the strongest team! Said Konohamaru fiercely.

-You've changed so much in this village without being the Hokage, Naruto. I can't wait to see what you'll do as the Rokudaime. Hiashi said stoically but with a smile on his face.

-You better become smarter too. The Hokage title is all political and boring stuff like that. Hanabi said in a snobbish tone.

-Don't worry I'll have the best teacher… Well even if he's the number 1 pervert. Proclaimed Naruto.

-The best teacher alive, yes, but the 4th would've been the best even if he was my student… Anyway it's getting late, let's go gaki. Said Jiraiya with a hint of sadness in his voice.

-I'll miss you Naruto-kun…(She gather her courage and kiss him on his cheek) be careful. Naruto muttered Hinata with a blush.

-I will(blush), I'll miss you… All of you. Said Naruto.

A lot of the people present were shock by Hinata's action and her interaction with The Kyubi's container. They also smile at the blushing Naruto.

Jiraiya was the most impress knowing Naruto more since he start training him and he knew of his pass. The maturity that the young boy showed was impressive. As soon as Konoha was no longer in sight, the toad Sannin start mentally training him with historic facts and political rules of country and clan. While taking a break for the night Naruto start thinking about Hinata's actions and his reactions to each other. He smile slowly learning about his feeling growing for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaki=Little brat

Sama=honorific for a high class person

kun=honorific for a boy in term of frienship

Rokudaime=6th hokage

Thank to my reader and reviewer they gave me some pointer.

poupou


	2. Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Nyu?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line._

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki**_

**Tome 1: Training Begin!**

Chapter 2: Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Nyu?

Just before going to sleep Jiraiya explained his plan of training for the 3 years. He said that they'll travel the world to learn all they can about other country's culture and learn also more politic procedure. Naruto was dumbfound.

"What! No new jutsu or how to control the old fox?". Said Naruto starting to get angry.

"Relax that's for your brain development, this will help you think clearly in time of crisis like a true Hokage. The first year of physical training will be Taijutsu and Genjutsu. I didn't become one of the three legendary Sannin for nothing gaki! My stealth and Genjutsu skill can only be compared to those of Kurenai the Genjutsu mistress". Assured Jiraiya.

"Yeah for sneaking in naked woman place, this is perfect for you". Naruto voice in sarcasm.

"Why yes! Of course that's how(serious face) I've learned of the Akatsuki and their intentions". Affirmed the toad sage.

"You have a point, and for the fox?". Asked Naruto.

"For the Kyubi, meditation to calm your mind until you can control more and more of the Kyubi's power without losing your mind to him". Answered Jiraiya.

Satisfied by this Naruto entered his tent and quickly fell asleep. Jiraiya stood up, he then look up at the starry sky and a sad smile appeared on his face.

"I wish you were here for him, both of you. Minato as an orphan, I treated you like my own son even if I never had one. Your son is now under my wing, I'll protect him with my life. Kushina you must be proud of your little boy. I miss you so very much. At least I have my somewhat grandchild with me… Goodnight…". Told Jiraiya to the heaven above with big sadness in his heart for his lost.

The next morning and all morning that followed for 3 months, started early and rough for Naruto. Jiraiya was no push over. Having perfected his homeland Taijutsu but also learned Suna's Taijutsu style and some Genjutsu too while they were visiting Gaara. They've visit a few place in those months but both learned in every place. Many thing happened like Jiraiya, still being a pervert, got knock out of several inn. Due to his meditation Naruto possess the full power of the one tail form without losing control.

One morning while the blond boy was learning how to break stronger Genjutsu in the forest by a river, the cry of a baby put him out of his training. What he saw was a basket with a little toddler inside, floating down the river, crying. He quickly step on the water and fetch the basket, stepping out of the river he look at the baby in confusion.

"Why in the world? Poor little hum… Ah! Girl!". Said a pretty confuse Naruto and also embarrassed by his action on how he learn that she was a she.

He then saw a letter under the sheet of the basket where the baby was after he took her in his arm carefully. Naruto open it and read this:

_Dear somebody._

_If you find my daughter take her, if you want and care for her. If you can't then let her flow down the river. I cannot keep that child. The choice is yours. You must think I'm a monster for living my daughter to die or be raise by a stranger, well you might be right. It hurt to tell you this but don't try to find me… My husband and I are probably dead or living peacefully in hiding._

As Naruto finished reading the letter he look at the girl, he took note that she couldn't be older than 3 months. The puddle open her eyes, no longer crying as Naruto's protective arms hold her close to him. Naruto smile at her sadly as she show her emerald eyes to the world.

Rubbing his finger across her cheeks to clean her tears the blond boy's finger was grabbed by a little hand from the red haired girl. Then she giggle to Naruto face.

"Ah! So cute! How should I name you? What would Hinata love? I wish she was here at this moment! Anyway… hmm… I got It how about Nyu?". Ask Naruto to the girl.

The small girl in his arms clapped her hands and giggle as if agreeing. Naruto took it as a sign too and smile.

"Well Nyu it's decided you'll stay with us. Don't worry I'll protect you. Jiraiya will help me raise you too. I'll be you family now… I won't let you alone like I was". Announce Naruto fiercely and conviction.

At that moment Jiraiya appear on a tree hiding from Naruto, he start to form hand sign to create a Genjutsu. He wanted to see the boy's progress, but stop when he saw a toddler in the young Jinchuuriki's arms. Making sure it wasn't an illusion by trying to release the technique, Jiraiya jumped and landed behind Naruto. He was about to ask him about the little one but his apprentice quickly pulled a kunai at his neck. His reflexes already sharp were even sharper with someone precious to protect.

"Wow! Naruto it's me. Your lucky I stopped my jutsu in time. Who's this? Where did she came from?". Ask Jiraiya sweating but the fierce look of Naruto.

Naruto relaxed and explained the situation. He wanted to raise her with his help. Jiraiya was perplex.

"Are you sure about this? You have your training, Kyubi and the Akatsuki to take care of. We could just put her in an…". Jiraiya said by trying to reason him.

"No! Iruka and I know orphanage to well! You don't want to leave her there. I have you and somehow I'll cope with this. Something telling me that I must do this." Yell Naruto furiously of his sensei idea.

"Very well, I'll go pick baby stuff and food. We also need maternal milk since we can assume she's barely 3 month old". Finally conceded Jiraiya.

During the rest of the year Naruto, now 13, became more mature letting go of his hot headed temper. Nyu having a great impact on him. He learn many more Taijutsu style from every place they visited, even some that wasn't ninja style. Jiraiya was proud of his student improvement. He learned more quickly since Nyu joined them. Naruto had created a strong Genjutsu named Blond Nightmare, it was stronger then the low level Genjutsu making the jutsu easier for him to use. His counter were perfected even if the Tsukoyomi was almost unbreakable. One thing that made Naruto very dangerous was the fact that he could easily control the 1rst and 2nd tailed form.

They entered a town for a nice break for the night and because it was Nyu's first birthday.

Here the second chapter of the story. Don't worry all tome are already on paper I just need to correct mistake and put it in the computer. Please r&r like always I can take bad review too. Nyu is a Girl in Elfen Lied that I like the character is purely invented for a purpose that you find in the next chapters.

Gaki=Little brat

Tsukoyomi: Technique of the Mangekyo Sharingan


	3. Akatsuki attack, Kyubi emerge!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character, event or place related to the true story. I own the Character and this fanfiction story line._

_**The Rise Of Naruto Uzumaki**_

**Tome 1: Training Begin!**

_Chapter 3 : Akatsuki's Attack, Kyubi immerge!_

A year as pass since he left the village. He gave Nyu's birthday date the day he received his friends speech. One of his precious moment. Naruto didn't know what to give her until he saw her looking at a stuffed animal, she seem to like it so he buy it.

"Happy birthday Nyu!". Said Naruto while giving her the red fox plushy.

"Twank wou daddy". Said Nyu politely.

"How interesting, a red fox! Say Nyu do you like fox?". Ask Jiraiya while smiling at her.

Nyu just cuddle her fox and kiss Naruto. Jiraiya gave her some kid toys to develop the brain. Naruto thank him as well as Nyu. Naruto start remembering her first word.

**(Flashback)**

_6 month earlier(Nyu was 6 month old):_

They were traveling to the land of wave to see Inari and his family, when they arrived Jiraiya was shocked by the name of the bridge. It said "The Great Naruto Bridge".

"You're a hero even here! That's two village; the sand and the wave. Part of the leaf also see you as such". Exclaimed Jiraiya.

"Naruto? How are you? Who is he? And who the baby?". Inari started bombarding Naruto with tone of question.

"Nice to see you too Inari! I'm good, in training of three years away from Konoha with Jiraiya of the Sannin and…" Starting to answer all of Inari's question Naruto was stop by the boy's mom Tsunami.

"Oh my she's so cute, you're under Jiraiya-sama wing wow!". Said Tsunami in awe.

" Your student is already great, look at the name of the bridge!". Add Tazuna.

"So can we know who is she?". Ask a very curious Inari while Nyu started to chuckle.

"Well her name is Nyu…"Naruto was interrupted by Nyu first word.

"Da… D… Da-dy… Daddy!". Nyu finally said while hugging Naruto closer.

Everyone gasp, Naruto even if shocked had a feeling of proud ness. He hug her, that's when he really realized that he was a father.

"Yeah that's right, daddy is proud of you! You first word!". Said Naruto proudly with teary eyes.

"Can you say grandpa?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Daddy, daddy(giggle)" She smile while cuddling her father.

**(End of Flashback)**

After that little visit, Nyu could say Daddy and after a while word like; ramen, hungry, thank you and please. Sure it was slightly different like ramen for her it was "lamin". As they entered another part of the town witch was deeper, something didn't feel right. No one was out, everything was closed.

"How touching, finally a weakness to use against you easily!". A sinister voice announced.

"You shall surrender or we'll kill the girl". Said dark voice without any emotion.

Jiraiya and Naruto knew them as Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, two "S" ranked missing ninja. Two members of the Akatsuki, their eyes grew dark at the mention of killing Nyu. Jiraiya turned into sage mode while Naruto let flare his two tails form.

"Don't you dare touch one hair of my daughter!". Said Naruto burning with rage and power.

"Kisame capture the girl". Ordered Itachi.

The battle start at that order and rage on but even in those stage Naruto and Jiraiya were having a lot of trouble since they were protecting Nyu from Kisame and Itachi. Naruto decide to go up the 3rd tail form, he was still in control but was more aggressive.

"Damn brat you've improved! I'll cut her in tiny peace since you refuse to follow us! Hehehe!". Declare the shark like men.

Nyu was now crying in fear behind Jiraiya, smelling his daughter's fear Naruto did the unthinkable, he expose himself to the 4th tail form changing him into a mini version of kyubi with 4 tails. Jiraiya was scare for him since that form was shortening his lifespan and was incontrollable. The beast unleashed start to slash his enemies away even Jiraiya was toss aside. Kisame took the chance and took Nyu in his arms.

"Now die short stuff!". Said Kisame maniacally.

Suddenly Nyu's eyes began to change into blood red cat-like slit with claw and fang, red chakra started to appear around her.

"**DADDY!!!**". Said a mix of a mysterious and Nyu's voices.

Naruto regained his form but still had four tails. He had a look of shock and of sadness, she was like him. Suddenly two more tails appeared without side-effect and Kyubi's voice was heard through Naruto.

"_**Don't you dare touch one hair of our daughter or you'll die! I Kyubi, demon lord, give his word on is title that no more I will try to control my host. He and I are now one, for he's the one who protect my daughter Kyushina. He's a good men!".**_ Declare fiercely the demon lord.

The three remaining tails erupted giving Naruto absolute control over the demonic chakra.

"Kisame we must retreat to tell our leader about this". Said a shocked Itachi.

"Agree, here catch!". Agreed Kisame while throwing Nyu to Naruto.

While the nine tailed Naruto catch Nyu, Jiraiya run after Kisame and Itachi. Using their retreat to gain advantage, he fuel all his anger at Kisame who was in his range.

"Fire style: Fire rasengan!" Yell Jiraiya still in his sage mode.

The jutsu was 10 time stronger since Jiraiya let almost all of his sage chakra and normal chakra go in that technique. A huge tornado of fire was seen by many people from far away. Naruto, still in the 9th tail form, appeared only to see Jiraiya panting heavily while removing the ring from the roasted body.

"One down…huff! No one mess with my family…huff…". Said the tired sannin.

"**Kyushina my little girl… Happy birthday!"**. Kyubi said gently to his daughter.

"Daddy…_(snore)_". Kyushina whispered before falling asleep.

Nyu turn back to normal and she too fell asleep, because of the transformation. Naruto transform back too, a sad smile covered both man's face as they made their way to a safe place to camp since the town was partly destroyed by Naruto and the others. They had to learn more about Nyu's tenant and Kyubi's declaration. Jiraiya suffering from minor chakra exhaustion, pass out in is tent. Naruto was unable to sleep due to the recent attack and all the question he had in is head.

_**The end of the first tome.**_

Just a reminder I took Nyu's name from Elfen lied but not the character itself.

Don't worry all tome are on paper so they will come quickly. Unfortunately I have school so less time to write them, please bare with me.

Next tome : Tome 2: The last two years, Kyubi take actions!

Like always R&R and the fic is mine poupou02


End file.
